User talk:Iqskirby
Archive *User talk:Iqskirby/Archive 1 *User talk:Iqskirby/Archive 2 Need Some More Translation Help Would you please be able to translate the header and messages on this page? It's yet another photo editor in need of an article. Seems those are the go-to option for interactive media on a site advertising Nintendo games. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 03:36, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :I was wondering when you'd get to this. Yeah, I'll get those done in the next few days or so. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:45, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :The line on top that arcs, カービィたちといっしょの写真をつくろう！, means "Make a picture with Kirby!" :The big text in pink, 星のカービィフォトフレーム, translates to "Kirby of the Stars Photo Frame" :The third line, which is in pink, カービィといっしょの写真をつくろう！, also means "Make a picture with Kirby!" :The fourth line, 好きなフォトフレームを選ぼう。写真と合成するよ！, means "Choose your favorite photo frame. I will synthesize with photos!" :The text appearing above a selected frame, このフレームにする, means "Make this frame" :The text under the anniversary artwork for Kirby, Waddle Dee, Meta Knight, and Dedede, 合成する写真をえらぶ, means "Choose photos to synthesize" :The text underneath that button, ※スマートフォン・パソコンに保存している画像の中からお選びいただけます。, means "※ You can choose from images saved on smartphone or personal computer." :星のカービィ means "Kirby of the Stars" (sometimes mistranslated as Star Kirby). :星のカービィポータル means "Kirby Portal" :The four links at the bottom center are: :*任天堂ホームページへ: To the Nintendo website :*ハル研究所ウェブサイトへ: To the HAL Laboratory website :*このサイトについて: about this website :*お問い合わせ: Contact Us :That should be everything. As a general rule of thumb, if there's an English subtitle, that's probably what the Japanese means. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 18:24, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Questions for Dededetour and Meta Knightmare Returns and Some 2.0 counterparts meeting thier normal forms. #Why Wasn't Taranza in Dededetour to summon the bosses as well as Queen Sectonia not having a cutscene. #Why Did'nt Susie 2.0 summon Stock Mecha Knight and Dedede Clone 2.0 as well as not interacting with Haltmann 2.0 nor does she fly away after being defeated why was that? #How would Susie 2.0, Stock Mecha Knight, and President Haltmann 2.0 react if they met thier normal versions/story mode versions? Gamer4life56 (talk) 22:43, June 14, 2018 (UTC)Gamer4life56 :The extra modes aren’t exactly canon. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:12, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Star Patch article Should we make a article Star Patch from Kirby's Epic Yarn, after all, they are collectibles that have fixed locations, so I've been thinking of making a article informing the location of every Star Patch in the game. June, 15 2018 :Are you referring to the items you get that add sections to the wheel in the bonus bell segment? If so, I’d be fine with having a page for that. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:50, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, I will be gradually working on the article whenever I have time. June, 15 2018. Concept Art Confusion Hey Iqs, the twitter has been releasing concept art for the water friend, and I'm kind of confused on where to put them. Driblee does have concept art, but only two of the final design. The others are obviously not supposed to be Driblee. I don't know whether to put them on Driblee's page or not. Sorry if I sound dumb or anything like that. They can be seen here. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 03:38, June 29, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :They're all concept art for the water helper who would become Driblee. Both pictures should go on its page. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:09, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the help, Iqs! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:11, June 29, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :No problem. I do what I can. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:15, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Replace old artwork with new ones? Hey Iqs, since we have the Star Allies artwork of DMK and Daroach, do you think we should replace the artwork in the infoboxes with those? I mean, they do have Japanese texts and stars and all, which looks a little strange, but we don't have their artwork cropped out, and we always update the infobox to show the newest artwork. I don't think we should do that for Adeleine and Ribbon, since they're both in the same artwork. So, should we replace them or not? Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:12, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :I'd be okay with it. Just make sure to put the old artwork in the proper section. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:13, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Got it! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 04:16, July 6, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan hi, you look like a red kirby Global Block Hello. Thanks for letting us know about the user here; trolling action on multiple wikis aside, names which attack other users are not acceptable on FANDOM. -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Kirby star allies For Kirby Star Allies it's missing another copy ability it's Spear, and Needle, for the Friends it would be Pierce(Spear) and Tick(needle) Spear and Needle don't actually appear in ''Kirby Star Allies, so we won't be adding those. Unless you're doing a fan thing, which an admin's talk page isn't the best place for. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 16:45, July 12, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan thanks thank you for the contribution to kirby (specifically,the one editing the template. thank you for addding to the template and letting people know that kirby is gender neutral in japan)i am pikapika200 (talk) 23:00, July 23, 2018 (UTC) Question About Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Article!!! When I'm trying to add pictures to the Gallery portion of the article, it's saying there is an error when there isn't. Can you fix this? PsychoSSF2 (talk) 20:55, July 24, 2018 (UTC)PsychoSSF2 :What pictures are you trying to add? And how are you trying to do it? Do you use the Visual Editor, or the Classic/Source Editor? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:58, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Pirates of the Caribbean theme Why u no like Pirates Of The Carribbean theme ? :It's not appropriate to put that in our wiki articles. Iqskirby (talk) 18:09, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Galacta Knight Personality Why did you get rid of half of the stuff in Personality. Sure it didn’t seem perfect to be there, but it matched the restAWESMAZER (talk) 18:35, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :Because most of it didn't convey personality. Most of it was just "Galacta Knight's here, but we don't know why." Iqskirby (talk) 18:44, August 9, 2018 (UTC) It made the most sense being thereAWESMAZER (talk) 18:50, August 9, 2018 (UTC) :Not really. As far as I'm concerned, those should be stated in the games sections, not personality. Iqskirby (talk) 18:57, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Ya you’re right AWESMAZER (talk) 18:59, August 9, 2018 (UTC) KSA Channel I noticed you're collecting KSA Channel messages. Here are the ones I've got, though I don't know what number each one is. (A new one will be translated soon, just as a heads up. Seems to be about loading screens.) KSA Channel Dream Friends Fun Facts.png|Dream Friends Fun Facts KSA Channel Hidden Rooms.png|Hidden Rooms KSA Hidden Room Message USA.png|New Secret Areas (NA) KSA Hidden Room Message PAL.png|New Secret Areas (PAL) NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You should've gone for the head.]] 03:05, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Morpho Knight So I'm guessing what I put into Morpho Knight's battle was invalid? :I was not the one to undo your edit, but it seems as though it was deemed not similar enough to be noted. Iqskirby (talk) 22:38, September 7, 2018 (UTC) I see. Well, okay. Can I make this character into an article? Hello Iqskirby, I have seen numerous Nintendo characters in Kirby's Dream Land 3 get their own page, such as R.O.B and Samus. However, Mario has appeared as a cameo in so many more games outside of this, so I was wondering whether I could make a page for him? Thank you, --GalactaK (talk) 17:09, September 13, 2018 (UTC)GalactaK. :We have pages for Samus Aran and R.O.B. & Professor Hector because they are characters you interact with in Kirby’s Dream Land 3. The only appearance of Mario outside of cameos is in the Japanese-only Mario Kirby Masterpiece. Iqskirby (talk) 18:32, September 13, 2018 (UTC) wiki suggestions Hello! So Im just here reading the things in the wiki and playing kirby and this wiki is nice but I have some suggestions for the wiki. First of all we could make more things like maybe a discord server (I dont know if you guys have it) but its easy to set up and people to join. Also we could have some things like events related to kirby ro get people to be more like active. These are 2 suggestions I currently have in mind and I can sure help if any of you decide to do any. Also I can add more if I get more in mind. NOTE: Sorry im doing this in mobile so im not good here. DiamondcreeperMG (talk) 01:35, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :We have tried having a public wiki discord server, but it not been able to sustain its activity, unfortunately. As far as events, I do not know what kinds we would do; usually what stirs up activity is new game stuff, but since the next game is the remake ''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn with a tentative date of 2019, I don't see much going on there. Iqskirby (talk) 01:41, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :is the discord server still there? If it is can I have a look? I might be able to improve it if it helps. DiamondcreeperMG (talk) 01:47, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I do not have ownership of any of these discord servers, nor am I in them, so I am not able to direct you to one. Iqskirby (talk) 02:01, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :oh ok thanks! If ya need help in anything I will try my best! DiamondcreeperMG (talk) 02:18, October 30, 2018 (UTC) I broke my profile pic Void’s Theme Hello! I'm the dude who keeps editing Void's page. I worded the last sentence like that because the whole theme isn't 8-bit, just a few sections. Take a listen to it if you'd like, it's out on Youtube! RudestBuster (talk) 00:55, December 2, 2018 (UTC) RudestBuster :We already know about that since we’re...well...Kirby Wiki users. Because we’re so big on Kirby, we all would have heard Void’s theme at least once. It seems that you do not understand what i’m saying. When I said “It was meant for the track as a whole,” I meant that it was talking about everything in the track, including the 8-bit sections. It wasn’t stating that the entirety of the track was 8-bit. Because of this, I reverted it to the original as I saw no need to change it that way. I see where you’re coming from though. Also, just asking, why did you talk about this on IqsKirby’s talk page rather than mine? I was the one who reverted your edits, so I would’ve thought you would go on my talk page, but apparently not. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 01:10, December 2, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Sheld, Gigavolt/Gigavolt II, Anger Masker, Blizzard/Sizzle Shelid Guard, and Jambeliever Models Iqs, any word on the Sheld, Gigavolt/Gigavolt II and other Kirby enemy models yet? I know Smash Ultimate Spirits are the main agenda for this wiki, but what about my model requests? It's been 2 weeks, and we want those models ready before the end of this year. Please don't leave us hanging. :( Macdawg (talk) 18:59, December 9, 2018 (UTC) :Please stop bringing this up. You've done it at least half a dozen times since your initial request. Be patient. It'll be done when it gets done. People have lives outside of the wiki, and those lives are important to them, so let's respect their values. Chances are they're be done before the year's end, so if that's your concern, be happy about that. Meanwhile, instead of using your time to repeatedly bring up this topic, how about use it to be productive to the wiki? Not having models isn't our only issue around here; that's why we have the Articles in need of images and Articles in need of clean up categories. Consider browsing those and see if you can do anything worthwhile. Iqskirby (talk) 19:10, December 9, 2018 (UTC) *Sighs* I know. I'll try to find other things to do. And you're supposed to say "they'll before the year's end" not the thing said above, because that just rolls off the tounge wrong. Macdawg (talk) 19:24, December 9, 2018 (UTC) *So I see Sheld's been done, which is good. I even got Gigazto as an added bonus. I guess Gigavolt/Gigavolt II, Anger Masker, and Sheild Guard (Blizzard and Sizzle) still haven't been done? The end of the year is approaching, and demand is high. I know AWD is taking care of Jambeliever, which is good. And Merry upcoming Chirstmas. Macdawg (talk) 21:30, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Where are they? The end of 2018 is coming... Where are the Gigavolt/Gigavolt IIs you and Waddle Doo Fan promised along with the Blizzard and Sizzle Shield Guards and Anger Maskers? Demand for these minions is OFF the charts and we need them before the New Year in 5 days. Please help us, Jamblasted! We need them! Macdawg (talk) 19:43, December 26, 2018 (UTC) :I never promised anything; I only made an estimate that they would be done by the years end. And you should also know that these are not in my direct control; I don't do that stuff, other editors or outside sources do that. And you should also know, which I've already told you, that bringing this topic up again and again does not help you, and may end up hindering you because it's getting annoying. Your repeatedly requests for these model renders, which conveniently more models keep on being added to after one or a few are done, have become a nuisance, and make me inclined to not do them out of spite. You're not my client, I'm not your contractor. I'm just a person, an admin/bureaucrat to be a bit more specific, who does stuff here, like edit and supervise; I don't work for you. I do what I want because I can. People make model renders because they can, because they want to; sometimes, they do other things. I don't want to hear about this again, otherwise I will take measures to guarantee it won't happen. Iqskirby (talk) 20:49, December 26, 2018 (UTC) *Sighs* You're right, I'm sorry. It was my own fault that those minions were not there out of your spite. I'm just gonna wait until it's done and I'll leave queitly, and I'll never speak of it again. Bye, Iqs :(Macdawg (talk) 22:16, December 26, 2018 (UTC) Rewarding bravey Amazing... Hey, Iqs. It's awesome how you stood up to that troll who didn't want the Gigavolt /Gigavolt II, Anger Masker, and Blizzard/Sizzle Sheild Guard models by vandlazing ur talk page. I like the way you fought, and I'm pretty sure you're looking forward to Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn, as well as finishing the model job. I'm sorry if I'm pushing it, but just throwing it out there. May awesomeness be with u, and hopefully another Kirby game can bring back the Sword Knight, Flotzo, Grumples, Perot, and other forgetten Regular enemys to clobber dat there Kirby!Macdawg (talk) 23:06, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Template:RavelAbility I haven't been very successful at changing Template:RavelAbility's colors. Can you help? I figured brown would look nice, though that idea might not be the best--I'll leave that up to your discretion. My ideal colors are as follows: *color1=#C5B9B9 *color2=#7C6868 *bordercolor=#1B1717 By the way, you've been doing an awesome job as the head admin around here. Keep up the good work. =] NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You cad!]] 04:18, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :I’m more familiar with how our templates were before the conversion, but I can probably find a way to get it to work out. :I do my best. It’s not always fun and games. Iqskirby (talk) 04:45, January 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm template illiterate, so I trust your skills on that front more than mine. ::I feel you there. I hope you take pride in your achievements, though, since you're steering the site in a good direction. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''You cad!]] 05:00, January 25, 2019 (UTC) :::I've done some minor experimentation on one of our portable infoboxes. Based on my limited observations, I'm brought to believe the infobox simply doesn't have "brown" as a theme parameter, and thus defaults to red. Iqskirby (talk) 18:28, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Added a new talk topic Gigavolt/Gigavolt II Model Reddit I have a link from Reddit that someone is trying to get models of the Gigavolt and Gigavolt II since hearing about it. https://www.reddit.com/r/Kirby/comments/a30h63/the_interesting_case_for_gigavolts_ingame_model/ These two people need our help, and I hope you and this wiki would take it into consideration. Good night.Macdawg (talk) 01:44, March 3, 2019 (UTC) A sad talk But Hi Taunt Was Real Fact!Dimovaleksandr56 (talk) 17:04, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :Not every bit of information needs an article. It was short and not of professional quality. It also makes mention of your Kirby: Right Back at Ya! fangame idea, of which we don’t cover fanon content like this, which is the reason for that page’s deletion as well. However, feel free to recreate that article somewhere else, such as Fantendo or Kirby’s Dream Fanon, where articles related to fan content are accepted. Iqskirby (talk) 17:14, March 12, 2019 (UTC) I did that on Fantendo, but return this fact pretty please!Dimovaleksandr56 (talk) 16:42, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Why did you delete it AGAIN? it still was real and I didn't put any Fannon! That's It I am gonna Delete that PHOTO!!!Dimovaleksandr56 (talk) 16:42, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :“Not every bit of information needs an article. It was short and not of professional quality.” Do not recreate this article again. Iqskirby (talk) 16:45, March 14, 2019 (UTC) OK, but please don't ban me!Dimovaleksandr56 (talk) 16:48, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Error Hello Iqskirby, could you delete this file? I wanted to upload it to another wiki, not here. --Metal Sonic21 (talk) 21:18, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :You want me to delete the image you recently uploaded, “L1MA.png”? Iqskirby (talk) 21:28, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :Yes. --Metal Sonic21 (talk) 13:21, March 14, 2019 (UTC) ::Image is now deleted. Iqskirby (talk) 16:40, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Edit made to Hyness Wiki Aeroon (talk) 22:37, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Edit made to Hyness Wiki: Undo revision 313971 by Aeroon (talk) "Opting to remove this because it doesn't really add anything to the page." I just thought since there are images of Hyness on the Wiki that specifically state "Hyness appears in a brightly-lit arena" then adding images to that collection of Hyness appearing in unfamiliar lighting would be a good idea. I understand your decision though. Reminder This is just a friendly reminder that your claims on Dedede Gogogo and Slash & Bead expire in less than a week. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I'' want to go to there~]] 07:00, April 2, 2019 (UTC) :I'll get to those soon. For some reason, I thought I had two weeks left, not one. I'd been occupying myself with playing through the game's story mode (which turns out to be important, as it unlocks the other stages), doing Devilish Mode stuff for that page as well as working on the Devil page and Ravel Ball page. With the recent Nindies reveal, I've been a bit sidetracked with Blaster Master-related stuff due to the new game that came out. Anyway, as I said, I'll get to work on those pages soon. This shouldn't warrant an extension. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 20:52, April 2, 2019 (UTC) ::Excellent. I trust you're on top of things. Keep up the good work and enjoy your Nindies. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I'' want to go to there~]] 22:36, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Message from Dadogking YO COULD YOU STOP GETTING RID OF THE EDITS THAT I RESEARCHED SO MUCH ABOUT! IT'S REALLY MAKING ME MAD! SONG OF SUPPLICATION'S CHORUS IS A REMIX OF KIRBY DANCE, KIRBY'S TRIUMPHANT RETURN CAN BE HEARD IN PINK BALL REVOLUTION AND VS. STAR DREAM SOUNDS KIND OF LIKE THE OPENING OF THE SUPER ABILITY THEME! Dadogking (talk) 17:14, April 8, 2019 (UTC)DadogkingDadogking (talk) 17:14, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :I do not believe that is civil behavior. If you continue to act like that, don't expect to come back too soon. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 17:56, April 8, 2019 (UTC) All right... Could you please stop deleting my well researched edits. I worked hard on them and it's making me upset that you are deleting them. Dadogking (talk) 18:04, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :Well, can you provide actual evidence? We don't just revert edits because we can. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 18:13, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Search up "Hidden Detail in Song of Supplication" and then listen to both the Super Ability them and Vs. Star Dream. Dadogking (talk) 18:18, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Not at the same time Dadogking (talk) 18:22, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :Do you have any timestamps where the Super Ability theme and VS. Star Dream sound similar? Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 18:24, April 8, 2019 (UTC) The Chorus of Vs. Star Dream sounds Slightly like the beginning of The Super Ability theme. I don't have timestamps, but I hope this helps. The point of this wiki is that anyone can find info that hasn't been added and add it themselves. Making it so that data must be transferred to you doesn't make much sence, but I'll roll with it. Dadogking (talk) 18:32, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :I'm asking so it can be verified. Think of it like a citation. In one of the trivia point here discussing musical leitmotifs, each song where it appears has been cited with a timestamp. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 18:35, April 8, 2019 (UTC) I might just have to give up now. I don't have any Timestamps to helpout, I just heard the leitmotifs and knew they sounded like other Kirby Songs, searched youtube, found the leitmotifs again, went back to the original song, and confirmed it. I have really good ears, so I heard that bit of Green Greens in Pink Ball Revolution. I guess I'll never have something on this wiki to call my edit. Dadogking (talk) 18:42, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :Do you not know how timestamps work on youtube? Because if you know where the leitmotif takes place, and you can timestamp it, this shouldn't be too hard, assuming it's correct. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 18:43, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Lol I'm using a Samsung Tablet. My computer is so Slow. Dadogking (talk) 18:48, April 8, 2019 (UTC) :I see.... Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 18:49, April 8, 2019 (UTC) Yo, may I add that Heavy Mole can give you the sleep ability via Red Dygclops? Dadogking (talk) 21:04, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Whoops, forgot to say that it's for the list of Copy abilities! *Kirby Death Sound* Dadogking (talk) 21:06, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Never mind, Thanks for doing it for me! :) now that I think about it, I probably didn't need to run that one by you... So is someone going to talk about how there is literally NO info on Rocky's Spirit Battle in smash ultimate (on rocky's page). Just, add this. Rocky's spirit battle is a timed stamina battle where you are fighting a metal kirby with super armour, and once you beat it, you get a defence type spirit. :You do realize that you can do that yourself, right? Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 21:40, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Undoing my edits???? Why are you guys undoing my categories? These are characters are dead.Yoshifan996 00:07, April 21, 2019 (UTC) :If you didn’t notice, we deemed that such categories were unnecessary. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 00:10, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Infinite block Hello I am from Candy Crush Soda Wiki, if you want to block permanently, set "infinite". I find that you are maybe unable to block for indefinite. https://candycrush.fandom.com/wiki/MediaWiki%3AIpboptions (You can edit MediaWiki:Ipboptions) --TokihikoH11 (talk) 09:51, April 25, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you. I was wondering why that wasn't an option here, yet seemed doable on other places. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 11:45, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Main page footer First of all hello. You may not know, but the official Gaming Footers were recently retired by Fandom staff. As such, the current footers are outdated and not going to be updated by Staff anymore. Me and a few other users are looking for alternatives to replace them, and I'm currently tending to the Platformer Games Footer. Would it be possible for you to replace the current footer on the main page with this one? Welcome to your doom! 17:16, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, I can probably do that. Iqskirby It is difficult to feel poetic when I am preparing for a kill. 17:27, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hello, I'm Flanqer, and I'm the Wiki Manager for the Kirby Wiki. I introduced myself in Discussions, but wanted to leave personal messages for the active admins. I'm here to help you and your community, and to be a liaison to full-time Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions related to the wiki, whether it's about editing, styling, infoboxes, policy, etc, please contact me on my talk page. (Don't take the "manager" part of my title seriously. For a clearer explanation of my role, see the announcement on Community Central.) Flanqer (Talk) 01:31, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you for introducing yourself. I'll try to keep this in mind in case such things come up. Iqskirby (talk) 01:47, May 23, 2019 (UTC) AnnieCat Apparently our wikis share a problem user in common. Since they wanted to show up again with another sockpuppet on our wiki, I wanted to make you aware that User:BottomlessVoid is another sock of theirs. Great Mara (talk) 15:44, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you. I'll keep that in mind. Makes sense now that I think about it. Iqskirby (talk) 16:43, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Help Hello there! As I have done already, I have only made a small bit of edits to the wikia (about 4). So far, 3/4 of those have been removed. As a big fan of Kirby, I want to help the Wikia, but I'm not sure what to do. The Wikia seems so perfect, and I want to help it, but I'm not sure what I can do without my edits being redone. You're the only admin I could find or reach out to at the time. If you could give me advice on how to improve the Wikia, that would be a great help. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 04:49, July 4, 2019 (UTC) :Welcome! It's okay if some of your edits are removed; that happens even to experienced editors sometimes. :I would keep an eye on the Recent Activity page, as that shows you both edits to revise and projects that admins are working on. Using the "Articles in need of clean up" category also may help. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 12:19, July 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Yes, so, about those undone edits. The Smash Bros. trivia one was undone because that info was already covered on the page. The I3 etymology was undone because it seemed a bit far-fetched, more so when there seems to be a more obvious answer already present. The Pix trivia was removed because it is now assumed Pix may be a machine, as Holo Defense API, which heavily resembles it, was made by blueprints from another planet. ::As stated earlier, looking into the Articles in need of clean up may be useful. On a similar note, some of our anime pages and (Extra) Epic Yarn pages may not be up to our normal standards, so those are some examples of things to work with. Iqskirby (talk) 17:46, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Moving Articles Without Making Redirects Hey, Iqs. So, as you know, a vandal... vandalized Kirby’s article. I tried using rollback, as I thought that would revert the title to normal as well. But since it only reverted the edit, I tried to rename the article back the normal way, and accidentally created that redirect page. I’ve seen in the move log that it’s possible to move pages without leaving redirects. I was wondering how to do that, so I came to ask you. Is it something that only admins can do? ‘Cause I’ve only seen admins do it. Sorry if I should know this and sound stupid for asking, but I just want to know how so I never make an embarrassing mistake like that again. Also, on an unrelated note, when I tried to look up Kirby in the search bar to make sure the deletion worked, he didn’t show up. However, when I typed the first three letters of “Mountain dew,” it showed up, and when I typed more letters, Kirby showed up. Is that normal? As in, do we have to wait for Wikia to adjust to the changes or something? Edit: Never mind about the search thing. It’s apparently fixed now. Geez, it’s like whenever I talk about something wrong, it automatically fixes itself the next time I check. Anyway, I would like if you could still answer the first question, though. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:12, July 22, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan :Yeah, Wikia takes a bit to adjust to changes like that; and yeah, rollback does not rename articles back, contrary to what one may believe. Anyway, I don't remove redirects when renaming pages, either because I don't need to, or I don't realize I can do that. Anyway, if you begin the process of renaming a page, under the "Reason" text box, there may be an option (checked by default) that says "Leave a redirect behind". If that's not there for you, chances are you don't have a choice, and it's probably an admin thing. Iqskirby (talk) 21:25, July 22, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah, that’s not there for me. I guess that’s why it made a redirect page. Huh. That could potentially be troublesome, but I suppose I can’t do anything about it except wait for an admin to delete the redirect. Anyway, thanks for the help! Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 21:38, July 22, 2019 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Rock7055 Message Why did you edit my response to Paul2? :Talk pages are not for casual talk, especially something as minimal as "Hey ," which you didn't even put your signature on, not to mention the other user you did the same thing on. Had you continued to post messages like such, you could also get penalty for spamming. Anyway, if you need to know anything about talk pages, go to Kirby Wiki:Policy#Talk pages. Iqskirby (talk) 19:48, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Then what's the whole point in making a message to someone who can't respond because it's been edited? :As I had just said earlier, this is not the place for casual conversation. Unless you have to talk with him about something Kirby Wiki-related, your discussion shouldn't be on his talk page. Iqskirby (talk) 19:54, July 24, 2019 (UTC) The post that I sent earlier and I'm writing a story about it. Do you wan to see the story? :I don't care about your story, which is going on in the Discussions section of this wiki. Keep it there and stop bugging me (and other users for that matter). Iqskirby (talk) 20:03, July 24, 2019 (UTC) Big Chip Just to be clear, this is the only image of this enemy I have, and it was from a Twitter account that dissappeared off the face of the Earth 2 years ago. And I'm trying to make do with it, even shrinking it down for cleaniness. Maybe this enemy would inspire people to keep looking for the remaining other Kirby enemeis like Labotory and Twister, although I gave up on them. But that's all I'm going to say. You can talk down on me, but I'm still thinking bout them I'm just on break and not doing anything since you say I give up, which I respect. Still, I'm just waiting for the next Kirby game and that "Nightmare" Hyness and his people fought off before the Ancients bansihed them and he became one of us (The VA). Macdawg (talk) 01:14, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :Macdawg, with all due respect: ''Shut. Up. I don't want to hear any more from you. No model requests, no "VA," no "and my men," no shoddy images, no removed Twitter accounts, no petitioning about bringing back old enemies—of which may or may not be related to the KDL Extra Game or Revenge of the King, etc. Do not respond to this message either. Not here, not somewhere else on the wiki, and don't think you're safe doing it somewhere else entirely. Let's just say... I have an informant. You've been banned on multiple places for your antics. If I find anything else from you that fits into the above in some way, or I find at the very least dubious, you're out. Do not speak to me again, ever, directly or otherwise. Iqskirby (talk) 03:43, August 5, 2019 (UTC) : :Yeah, I agree. But here's some things that've been hot on Twitter recently. https://twitter.com/wilyg9/status/1157761639522983937 & https://twitter.com/wilyg9/status/1157102731871576064. And that's all I'm saying. So leave me in and move on Iqs. I have bigger fish to fry. Macdawg (talk) 22:36, August 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Man, you are really bad at this listening thing. Learn some social skills.Iqskirby (talk) 22:43, August 5, 2019 (UTC) Macdawg Block You blocked the user Macdawg for a year just a little while ago. I haven't been paying full attention to the situation, but from what I gather, his main offense was talking too much which was annoying. Is that really deserving of a full-year ban? If I'm missing something more significant, please tell me. NerdyBoutKirby That's what I've been—''Savvy?'' 23:03, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :This user has been constantly pestering me and WaddleDooFan77 with regards to getting model renders of characters, not necessarily because they'd improve the wiki or because they're of high priority for us, but for lame/unknown reasons such as "free the minions" and "the VA" and "me and my men." Sometimes he finds and posts models that just aren't of quality at all, only posting them for the simple fact that they're models. This person has been banned from other wikis (such as the Mario Wiki) and discord servers for this kind of conduct. It's about time I did the same after having to tolerate him for months; I have been polite with him, I have kindly told him to leave me alone, and to stop asking about model renders, but he just doesn't listen. I can change the block time, if that's what you wish, but do not expect it to be a few days or a week. Iqskirby (talk) 23:14, August 5, 2019 (UTC)